iBecome Silent
by bFishstix
Summary: Carly Shay has a secret...


**iBecome Silent**

_**Summary: Carly Shay has a secret and doesn't want anyone to know… So what does she do from accidentally telling? Simple. She becomes silent…**_

**Chapter 1 - Secret.**

She was standing at the bathroom counter, staring at it. Tears slowly came down her cheeks. She, then, back away and slid down the wall, crying un-controlling into her hands. She couldn't believe it as she asked why in a whisper to herself. More tears kept on falling. "I can't be." How would people act around her if they had found out? Simple; shocked. Angry. Spencer would be, she just knew it. Her parents? Double the drama even though they're overseas. But she knew her friends Sam and Freddie would probably understand, she hopes.

She brought the phone out from her pocket and put it up to her ear as it was dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She said sadly.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, for she was thinking.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing."

"Well, you don't sound too happy, so what's really wrong?"

The more she thought about it, she didn't want to tell him. After all, he was on a cruise ship with his dad. She didn't want him to have to worry while he was having fun.

"I'm fine. So what's up?"

"You sure?" he asked, worriedly.

As much as she wanted to say no, she just couldn't. "Yes. Are you having fun?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Loads."

"It's great that you and your dad can spend more time together."

"Me too."

Suddenly she started bursting out crying.

"Carly, you alright?"

She took the phone away from her ear. She sighed heavily and slowly breathed in and out. Then put it back to her ear. "Yeah, I just miss you. That's all." She does miss him, but just afraid to tell now.

"Aw, I miss you too, Carly-boo."

She chuckled.

There was a knock at the door. "Carly, you in there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go upstairs and work on iCarly things."

"Alright. Do you need any help?"

"Sure. You and Sam need could help me with this one bit."

"Okay, be right out."

Back on the phone. "I got to go and work on iCarly with Sam and Freddie. Love you. Stay safe."

"I love you too, babe."

She hang up the phone with guilt on her side. Griffin had to right to know since he's the father her child.

She got up and walking to the sink, looking at it once again. She picked it up and threw it away. "Maybe it's a dud. I can't be." She whispered in a positive attitude, and sat on the toilet seat with her head down on the sink, just thinking. Maybe she shouldn't tell _anyone_ just _yet_. Ugh, she groaned. She wasn't good at keep secrets, especially when her, Sam, and Freddie made a _promise_ to not keep _any _more secrets from each other. That would be hypocritical. So this is going to be a hard secret to keep.

Knock, knock. She jumped as she was almost half asleep.

"Carly, it's Sam. Are you aright in there? You've been in there a while."

"Yes." She went to the sink and splashed water on her face and wiped it off with a towel. Then she opened the door, saying, "Just washing my face. I think I feel a pimple right here." She lied and pointed to a spot on her face. "See it?"

Sam just laughed. "No. But come on! The Fred-nub is getting so impatient." She said as she took her best friends hand and headed upstairs.

"There you guys are. It's been like ten minutes." Freddie said.

"Shut it, Fred-head! I had to stop at the refrigerator."

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "Not surprised at all."

Sam just gave an sarcastic smile. "So, what the chiz are we doing?"

"You guys have to hang this banner I made for the next iCarly."

"Oh geez, what does it say? Something stupid?"

Freddie gave a straight face and said, "Read this and find out!" He pointed to his computer.

"Ugh! I don't want to. Read it to me." Sam complained.

He sighed, "It says," then smirked. "You're Lazy, Sam."

Sam growled at him. "It doesn't say that!"

"How would you know?"

"Watch it, Benson!"

"Whatever, Puckett!"

The two best friends were getting on Carly's nerves. "Ahh! Guys, freakin' stop already!… Now I've got a headache." she said, frustrated.

"Um, Carls, something bothering you?" Sam asked walking closer to her.

"You guys are always fighting like children. It's time to grow up!" She took a moment to look at them. "I've gotta go." she said sadly, leaving them alone as she walked out the door. They just looked at each other, confusedly.

"Carly!" Sam came running downstairs after her. "What's the matter?"

Carly didn't say anything. She just went to the kitchen counter and sat at the chair.

"Did I do something to you?"

Still, Carly didn't say anything.

Sam went over to her. "What's wrong?"

Carly looked down at the counter. She didn't know what to say.

Sam looked confused. "Tell me."

A few seconds later, Carly had gotten a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote the reason down.

Sam read it, and asked, "What? Why would you want to be silent?"

Carly wrote: _Goals_. …She tried to make it seem legit, and not like something was wrong.

"What?… why?" is all Sam got out to ask.

Carly wrote: _Just because. _

"Okay, you seem sad today. What happened?"

Carly wrote: _Nothing. …_And she ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

**A/N- So is this idea good? Should I continue? **


End file.
